Scienceburg Labs
Scienceburg Labs is a show about the adventures of various scientists in the city of Scienceburg. Although a lot has been planned out, the series has yet to air, but is being planned for Cartoon Network. The main director is CompliensCreator00, who has various others following in production, such as Moon Snail, Faves3000, and Mochlum. Premise The series follows Prof. Wright, Mr. Rhezo, and various other scientists going on strange adventures in the city of Scienceburg. Often, they make attempts of inventing things which supposedly are meant to make the world better, that often go wrong. Episodes Look here. Characters Main Characters *'Prof. Wright' - (voiced by CompliensCreator00) - A quirky scientist who often tries to help out the world. Although friendly, his ideas often cause chaos, and end up not going as planned. He is strange, but friendly and welcoming, although his current thoughts sometimes overpower his actions. *'Mr. Rhezo' - (voiced by Faves3000) - The sarcastic teenage intern, and assistant of Prof. Wright. He often gets the worse side of things, and has had numerous attempts to take some kind of control, as if he wants to be more powerful than he is treated. *'Prof. Mysteria' - (voiced by TBA) - A peaceful scientist who is also known to like explosions. She is known to help out with a lot of the other's problems, no matter how strange they seem. Similarly to Prof. Wright, her emotions can overpower her actions, especially when it involves lemons. *'Prof. J' - (voiced by Mochlum) - The most laid-back scientist, who remains cool, although slightly ignoring the surrounding environment, often getting them into many near-death experiences. They seem to joke around a lot, and although this annoys a few, they can't say they dislike their joking. Plus, they are completely androgynous, and everyone always wonders what their true gender is. *'Dr. Occtoray' - (voiced by UltimateMegaGeo) - The most serious, and also mysterious scientist, which although true, he is supposedly best friends with Prof. J. He often makes sure things go alright, which rarely does happen, and this can cause him to go a little berserk. However, aside from that, little is seen about him, as he usually stays silent, thus meaning that the most determined about him is from various snippets of info in various episodes. *'Dr. Akson' - (voiced by AwesomeCartoonFan01) - The Neptunian organizer of various things at the lab. She keeps things in order and neat... if only things were able to stay that way. After a while, she has developed a short temper, which causes her to often get angry at the others, but she still helps out often. *'Mayor Fernando' - (voiced by Moon Snail) - The mayor of Scienceburg, who just so happens to also be horrible at his job, by creating various dumb laws and barely actually does work. Despite this, everyone in Scienceburg seems to think of him as a great leader. *'Dr. S. Studies' - (voiced by Neatbutter) - Main villain of the series. Although Prof. Wright believes he is evil, about everyone else just thinks of him as a jerk. He often gets into quarrels with Prof. Wright, which can lead to large fights between the two. Other Characters *'Australian Narrator' - (voiced by TBA) - Although little has been said of the character yet, they will make a few physical appearances in the show and have a thick Australian accent. As the name implies, they are the narrator and stalk what everybody else in the series is doing. *'Sophia Wright' - (voiced by TBA) - Prof. Wright's robotic daughter. *'Stone Lincoln' - (voiced by J. Severe) - A gigantic robotic replica of Abraham Lincoln made from stone. *'Lily Faller' - (voiced by TBA) - Owner of Lily's Lilies, a flower shop nearby Prof. Wright's shop. Often the flowers provided are supposedly from her shop. Gallery to be re-done Character Designs Prof. James Wright.png|Prof. Wright Prof. Jin Mysteria v2.png|Prof. Mysteria Prof. J.png|Prof. J Dr. Jella Akson.png|Dr. Akson Category:Random Works! Category:TV Shows Category:The Random Channel Category:Television Category:Compliens Category:The Complien Show Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00